Personal audio devices, including wireless telephones, such as mobile/cellular telephones, cordless telephones, mp3 players, and other consumer audio devices, are in widespread use. Such personal audio devices may include circuitry for driving a pair of headphones or one or more speakers. Such circuitry often includes a power amplifier for driving an audio output signal to headphones or speakers. Generally speaking, a power amplifier amplifies an audio signal by taking energy from a power supply and controlling an audio output signal to match an input signal shape but with a larger amplitude. Although many amplifier architectures (e.g., Class A, Class B, and Class AB amplifiers) provide for only a single power supply for a power amplifier, some architectures provide for at least two supply voltages for powering a power amplifier, in order to achieve greater power efficiency over single or constant power supply voltage architectures.
One example of a multi-supply voltage amplifier is a Class H amplifier. A Class H amplifier may have an infinitely variable voltage supply rail that tracks an envelope of an output signal of the Class H amplifier. In order to provide such an infinitely variable voltage supply rail, the output supply rail may be modulated such that the rail is only slightly larger than a magnitude of the audio output signal at any given time. For example, switched-mode power supplies may be used to create the output signal-tracking voltage rails. Accordingly, a Class H amplifier may increase efficiency by reducing the wasted power at output driving transistors of the amplifier.